mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Księżniczka Celestia/Galeria
My Little Pony theme song 830px-Princess Celestia's Throne Room Opening.png 830px-Princess Celestia`s magic glow color change.png Sezon 1 Przyjaźń to Magia, Część 1 S01E01 Celestia wznosi słońce.png|Celestia wznosi słońce S01E01 Luna i Celestia witraż.png S01E01 Luna odmawia.png S01E01 Luna na księżucu.png S01E01 Celestia dzielnie bierze na swoje brzemie odpowiedzialność.png|Celestia przejmuje odpowiedzialność za słońce i księżyc Przyjaźń to Magia, Część 2 S01E02 Celestia pojawia się pierwszy raz.png S01E02 Twilight tuli Celestię.png S01E02 Luna przeprasza siostrę.png S01E02 Luna pragnie przyjaźni od siostry.png S01E02 Celestia i Luna znów razem jako dobre siostry.png|Celestia przytula siostrę S01E02 Celestia tęskniła za Luną.png S01E02 Luna i Celestia w Ponyville.png|Celestia z Luną S01E02 Twilight może zostać.png|Celestia rozmawia z Twilight Biletomistrzyni S01E03 Celestia i Rarity w pałacu.png|Księżniczka w wyobraźni Rarity Sposób na gryfa S01E05 Spam, spam wszędzie.png|Celestia zasypana zwojami S01E05 Celestia pisze list do Twili.png S01E05 Celestia ma ubaw przy pisaniu listu.png Rój stulecia S01E10 Celestia w Ponyville.png S1E10 Celestia słyszy..jak Pinkie gra.png Znaczkowa Liga S01E12 Księżniczka czyta list od Twilight.png|Celestia czyta list od Twilight S01E12 Celestia patrzy na swój znaczek.png|Celestia patrzy na swój znaczek Jesienna przyjaźń S01E13 Celestia i ten jej majestat.png Celestia greeting herself.png PrincessCelestia.png|Jesień, to ulubiona pora roku Celestii Celestia and Twilight looking on.png Różowa intuicja Princess Celestia 2.png Celestia taking the letter .png|Celestia osobiście odbiera list od Spike'a Celestia flying away .png Ponaddźwiękowe Bum Celestia_waves_to_the_crowd_S1E16.png|Celestia wita poddanych Princess_Celestia_and_guards_S1E16.png Princess_Celestia_congratulates_Rainbow_Dash_S01E16.png Princess_Celestia_asks_if_Twilight_has_learned_about_friendship_S1E16.png Ptaszek na uwięzi Mrs. Cake talks to Princess Celestia.png Celestia gotcha 5.png Princess Celestia and Philomena.png Twilight, Fluttershy, and Celestia laughing.png Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi Celestia rising s01e23.png Celestia_looking_S1E23.png Celestia_'But_you_need_to_learn'_S1E23.png|Celestia w miejscu egzaminu Twilight Filly_Twilight_and_Celestia_and_Spike_s01e23.png Niezapomniany wieczór At the Gala Princess Celestia appears.png Twilight dreams about Celestia.png Celestia and Twilight enter the destroyed ballroom.png Celestia Twilight and Applejack2.png Sezon 2 Powrót do Harmonii, Część 1 Celestia sees Twilight and her friends arriving.png Princess Celestia raises hoof.png The_elements_of_harmony_are_needed_again_S2E1.png Twilight 'Don't listen to her' .png Discord talking to Celestia.png Celestia and main 5.png Celestia 'what have you done.png Celestia 'Good luck, my little ponies.png Powrót do Harmonii, Część 2 Princess Celestia waiting.png Princess Celestia ID.png Celestia 'to once again honor.png Celestia uses magic.png Lekcja zerowa S02E03 322.png S02E03 339.png S02E03 340.png S02E03 359.png Gwiazda salonów Rarity and Princess Celestia.PNG|Księżniczka wchodzi do pokoju wraz z Rarity Ok...awkward.png|Celestia jest zaskoczona zachowaniem Rarity Princess Celestia to hear .png|Celestia chce usłyszeć czego Rarity się nauczyła Księżniczka Celestia i Rarity.png|No tak, czas się zbierać Wigilia Serdeczności Equestriaflag S2E11.png|Na fladze Equestrii Dzień uznania dla rodziny A Younger Princess Celestia .png Princess Celestia in the flashback .png Princess Celestia looking at Granny Smith and her dad .png Smith's father kisses Celestia's hoof .png Pora na Czas S2E20_celestia.png Sekrety Ponyville Celestia_just_like_us_.png|"Księżniczka Celestia jak zwykły kucyk?!" Zagadka w Ekspresie Przyjaźni Princess_Celestia_walking_to_the_dessert_1.png Celestia Happy 3.PNG Pinkie_Pie_taking_a_huge_bite_6.png Pinkie_Pie_gets_fat_8.png Ślub w Canterlocie Cz.1 Celestia and Luna on lookout S2E25.PNG Celestia, Shining Armor and Spike .png Everypony looking .png Celestia angry .png This Day Aria This Day Aria Cadence splitscreen.png|Po lewej z fałszywą Cadance Ślub w Canterlocie Cz.2 What did she say.png Celestia battle face.png|Księżniczka Celestia postanawia bronić Equestrii Queen Chrysalis and Princess Celestia.jpg Main 6 tend to Celestia.png Twilight helps up Celestia.png Celestia talking to Twilight.png Rainbow Dash about to fly .png 640px-Princess Luna did I miss S2E26.png Sezon 3 Kryształowe Królestwo Cz.1 Prolog S03E01 Celestia rozmawia ze strażnikiem.png Celestia gasp .png Celestia writes a letter to Twilight.png Odcinek S03E01 Luna i Celestia.jpg Celestia informs Twilight about the Crystal Empire.png|Kryształowe Imperium powróciło! Celestia 'I need your help finding a way to protect it.png Celestia telling Twilight to go.png Kryształowe Królestwo, Część 2 Fałszywa przyszłość Celestia 'And now you must go.png Twilight 'But...png Prawdziwa przyszłość 640px-S3E02 - Praise 2.PNG Celestia 'You weren't willing.png 640px-The Book S3E2.png Pojedynek na czary 640px-Princess Celestia and horses.png Tylko spokojnie Fluttershy Twilight and Celestia -with all due respect-.png Princess Celestia -Fluttershy may know best.png Celestia senses a change in Discord.png Discord -friendship is magic.png Sposób na zaklęcie S03E13 222.png S03E13 229.png S03E13 231.png S03E13 248.png S03E13 256.png S03E13 267.png S03E13 269.png S03E13 287.png Sezon 4 Princess Twilight Sparkle S04E02 Luna kontra Celestia.png S04E02 Luna uderza Celestię.png S04E02 Celestia szykuje się do ataku.png S04E02 Walka Luny i Celestii.png S04E02 Celestia ma ogon...png S04E02 Księżniczka Celestia..traci ogon.png S04E02 Księżniczki używają Klejnotów.png S04E02 Księżniczki używają Klejnotów przeciw Discordowi.png S04E02 Księżniczki spoglądają na Drzewo Harmonii.png S04E02 Księżniczki podchodzą do Drzewa.png en: Princess Celestia/Gallery Kategoria:Galerie postaci Kategoria:Wzorowa Galeria